The Curse of Hatred Is Broken
Mudro was in the middle of the forest with his sword training cutting down trees perfecting more of his Kinjutsu. When he sensed the presence of another shinobi. "Asura! I don't wanna be protected all the time. " Omega states aloud to his bodyguard. Asura looked at him with his closed tight and smiling. "Lord Ryūkage, how would I be able to return to the village if you get hurt and I wasn't able to help. "Omega there's a chakra source nearby, fells like a younger you." Hiryū states. Omega too stops in his tracks. "Asura you feel it also? I declare to be taken there now!" Asura quickly heads there. Mudro used one of his kinjutsu special techniques and sliced 200 trees at once but knew he shouldn't exert too much and knew he needed to increase his speed in order to use some more of his kinjutsu at his maximum capability. He felt the chakra coming towards him at an incredible speed and it was powerful, incredibly powerful and that, was what excited him. On his way there, Omega began marking the area also getting a good eye on where he was. "Asura it aooears we are close to the Land of Fire." "Omega we are here." Hiryū states, oAs Omega looks over and sees a young shinobi slicing trees at emense speeds some of the best kinjutsu ever! "Lord Ryūkage, this kid is strong but not as strong as niether of us." Asura adds, then Omega interrupted "Our eyes are not to judge a thing." Omega then jumped down and approached the kid. "Hello young man, you have some talent with that there sword. May I ask your name." Omega states with his eyes closed and smiling at look that resembled Minato when he first saw Naruto as a teen. Omema put the blade in it's sheath and said "The name's Mudro, and i'm from the Village hidden in the Leaves, and you two are?" mudro asked as he started walking towards the 2 unknown shinobi. "Konoha eh." Omega thought to himself. "Omega isn't that the village founded by your partner Tajima Uchiha's son Madara Uchiha?" Hiryū asked. "Hello Mudro, I'm Omega, and this is my bodyguard Asura Uzumaki. We are from the villages hidden by dragons.. Omega states to the boy. Asura then buds in. " You wouldn't mind if I asked are you apart of a clan?" Mudro looked at the bodyguard with a certain look and said "i am apart of a clan but i dont disclose that information to just anybody, anyways it's nice to meet the both of you" "Easy to sense...he's apart of the Uchiha Clan" Asura thought to himself as he gave Omega a stern look. "So tell me, are you here training alone. Or have you and you partner split?" Omega asks as he began to grow excited. Looking from one to the other, Mudro replies "i'm here training on my own right now, trying to stay out of trouble, what are you two doing out this far away from home?"